


Baise en trois temps - et demi

by Satanders



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Foursome, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Dan Lewis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Eddie Brock, Symbiotic Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: C'était une mauvaise idée.Dan le savait à la minute où il avait accepté. A présent, il était assis en boxer sur un lit king size à côté d'Anne, elle aussi en sous-vêtement.Et Eddie Brock se disputant avec lui-même au milieu de la chambre.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Dan Lewis/Venom Symbiote/Anne Weying
Kudos: 7





	Baise en trois temps - et demi

**Author's Note:**

> écrit sur le prompt anonyme "Venom - OT4 - première fois/Post-film : trois humains et un symbiote, comment ça marche ? Bonus : point de vue de Dan" pour le kink meme de janvier 2019

C'était une mauvaise idée.  
Dan le savait à la minute où il avait accepté. A présent, il était assis en boxer sur un lit king size à côté d'Anne, elle aussi en sous-vêtement.  
Et Eddie Brock se disputant avec lui-même au milieu de la chambre.  
« Je t'ai dis que je gérais ! », gronda la voix de Venom.  
\- Excuse-moi, mais je ne crois pas que tu ais suffisamment d'expérience en la matière pour...  
\- Parce que toi tu en as, peut-être !?  
\- Plus que toi !, répliqua Eddie.  
Anne décida d'intervenir :  
\- Eddie, si tu as changé d'avis, ce n'est pas grave ! On peut...  
\- Non non non, s'exclama le journaliste en se tournant enfin vers eux. C'est juste que...enfin, j'avais besoin de clarifier certaines choses...  
\- Dis plutôt que tu as les foies, se moqua Venom.  
C'était toujours aussi bizarre de voir Eddie parler avec deux voix différentes. Dan avait beau y être habitué, ça ne cessait de le surprendre. Et de le fasciner, d'une certaine façon. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il avait dit oui.  
Il baissa les yeux, parcourant du regard les cuisses d'Eddie. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir : il aimait ce qu'il voyait, imaginant très bien ces jambes autour de sa taille. Il aimait l'idée de les lui écarter et de se plonger en lui sous le regard bienveillant d'Anne, et dévorer ces lèvres charnues pour étouffer ses couinements de plaisir.  
Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il croisa la regard assombrit d'Eddie. Ce dernier sourit, dents trop pointues pour n'être qu'à lui, et c'était comme s'il avait deviné ce que Dan avait en tête.  
C'était peut-être possible, après tout. Ils ne savaient pas exactement jusqu'où s'étendaient les capacités de Venom.  
Anne enlaça Eddie, lui caressa la nuque pour tenter de le calmer. Ce dernier se laissa faire, comme un enfant que l'on cajole.  
Elle le conduisit doucement jusqu'au lit et l'embrassa.  
La substance noire et visqueuse qui constituait Venom suinta des pores d'Eddie. C'était un spectacle étrange, à la fois révoltant et captivant.  
La matière glissa dans les cheveux blonds d'Anne, se perdant en elle, et soudain, Dan se leva.  
Eddie se tourna vers lui, avec le regard d'un cerf pris dans les phares d'un camion.  
La main d'Anne pressa son entrejambe, saisissant sa verge.  
\- Laisse-toi faire, Eddie, susurra Venom avec la bouche d'Anne, qui vint se coller dans son cou.  
Dan approcha et toucha la joue d'Eddie. Ce dernier cligna des yeux avec surprise, avant de s'appuyer contre sa paume.  
Une des premières fois où ils avaient parlé, vraiment parlé, Eddie avait admis ne pas comprendre pourquoi Dan était aussi gentil avec lui. Si leur position avait été inversée, il n'aurait pas eu sa bonté d'âme. Il avait ensuite conclu que ni l'un ni l'autre ne méritait ce qu'il leur apportait.  
Ce à quoi Dan avait répliqué en lui touchant l'épaule que son auto-dépréciation n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'Anne et lui pouvaient ressentir.  
Soudain Anne s'agenouilla et Dan sut en regardant Eddie l'instant exact où elle le prit en bouche.  
C'était trop excitant pour ne pas agir. Alors il l'embrassa à son tour et ses lèvres étaient exactement comme il les imaginait, à la fois douces et humides, comme le sexe d'Anne quand il la léchait.  
Il la sentit palper son érection à travers son sous-vêtement, et faire descendre celui-ci.  
Eddie se plia en deux, une main dans les cheveux blonds d'Anne, une autre crispée sur la couette du lit.  
Dan se plaça derrière lui. Constata que son cul avait été préparé.  
Seigneur, il craignait que la situation le mette trop mal à l'aise pour bander...et il avait eu tort.  
La voix de Venom sortit à nouveau de la bouche d'Eddie :  
\- Tu vas avoir ce que tu as toujours voulu. Dis-moi merci.  
Le médecin se figea. Etait-ce à lui qu'il s'adressait ?  
\- Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau, grogna Eddie, avant de lâcher un gémissement – parce qu'Anne était toujours en train de le sucer avec vigueur.  
\- Trois personnes, rien que pour toi, Eddie, murmura Venom. C'est assez pour te combler, non ?  
\- Hnnn...Dan, gémit Eddie en écartant les cuisses. S'il te plaît...  
Venom ronronna :  
\- Tu sais que j'aime quand tu fais ta chienne, Eddie...  
Dans une pulsion de possessivité, Dan lui tira la tête en arrière, faisant couiner ce dernier. La substance noire remonta lentement le long de son bras et l'adrénaline envahit le docteur. Il calma sa respiration et grogna :  
\- Moi aussi.  
Il guida son gland contre l'anus souple de son amant et poussa. Il y eut une faible résistance, et l'anneau s'ouvrit délicatement, comme une fleur, pour le laisser entrer.  
\- HAN !, s'exclama Eddie, les yeux révulsés.  
L'épaisse queue de Dan s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde. Eddie tressaillit.  
\- On t'encule, Eddie, rugit Venom à son oreille avec la bouche de Dan.  
\- Anne !!, prévint le journaliste avant de jouir.  
La jeune femme le laissa se vider, puis se redressa, rejoignit Eddie sur le lit et l'embrassa. Eddie émit un son étranglé lorsqu'elle lui rendit son foutre.  
\- Avale, ordonna-t-elle en lui tenant le menton.  
Quand il eut sagement obéit, elle lui sourit avec tendresse. Elle s'allongea devant lui, écarta les jambes, et commença à se doigter sous ses yeux.  
\- Elle veut que tu lui lèches la chatte, lui indiqua Dan.  
Eddie sembla sur le point de faire un commentaire, mais ce fut le moment que Dan choisit pour entamer ses coups de rein.  
Le cul d'Eddie se resserra. C'était un délice.  
\- T'es serré comme une pucelle, souffla Venom, admiratif.  
Dan était tout à fait d'accord avec lui, et ils avaient pris la décision commune de faire de cette porte de derrière une véritable bouche de métro.  
« Il a toujours rêvé de se faire prendre comme ça. », expliqua Venom. Dan n'avait aucune peine à le croire, au vue des réactions obscènes d'Eddie quand il se mit à accélérer la cadence.  
Le claquements de ses couilles contre le cul d'Eddie envahit la pièce, accompagné des halètements d'Anne et du léger bruit humide de ses doigts dans son sexe.  
Eddie darda la langue pour caresser les lèvres intimes de la jeune femme. Cette dernière retira ses doigts et prit la tête de son ex pour la pousser contre son sexe.  
\- Hmmmm, Eddie !!, hoqueta-t-elle quand il commença par sucer son clitoris.  
Dan pouvait voir sa langue parcourir la chatte de sa petite amie, avant de taquiner le petit bouton avec la pointe. Le symbiote bouillonna en lui, peuplant sa tête de « Défonce-le ! » et de « A moi ! A moi !! », et il dut utiliser tout son self control pour ne pas être trop violent.  
Déçu, Venom s'échappa et passa à nouveau en Eddie. Bientôt, ce fut la longue langue de Venom qui s'enfouit dans les replis du sexe d'Anne, tandis que Dan poussait un ultime râle en lâchant la purée dans le cul d'Eddie.  
Anne ne fut pas longue et les rejoignit dans l'extase, coinçant sévèrement la tête d'Eddie entre ses cuisses pendant qu'elle laissait l'orgasme la submerger.  
Après ça, ils rampèrent tous les trois sur les draps pour s'étendre, le souffle court.  
\- C'était meilleur que ce que j'avais imaginé, conclut Venom de sa voix rauque de chat satisfait.


End file.
